


Unexpected Thoughts

by BlackRoses_23



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_23/pseuds/BlackRoses_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can read minds. Everything starts when he reads Gerard's mind and he listens to some inappropiate thoughts of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“…Oh just pinning him down and getting sweet moans out of him. Frankie would scream my name and I’d kiss him all over”_. Frank smirked at that and his eyebrows rose in surprise. That was the train of thought Frank got out of a random guy that day. They were at English class, almost on summer break, and the English teacher just decided to let them watch a movie. Half the class was bored, as Frank could tell from listening into their minds. Seemingly nobody liked watching Back to the Future but him, or just weren’t paying attention. He didn’t blame them, it was last period after all and he too would be pretty off if he hadn’t heard what he just did. Frank had seen it a thousand times, he’ll never admit it, and so he went around spying on other people’s thoughts.

It had never occurred to Frank that this guy he had known for years but never talked to would have such thoughts about him. The thoughts suddenly went quiet as he noticed this random guy shifting way too often in his seat, going unnoticed by others. Now that he noticed him, he could see his excitement at those previous thoughts and waited to leave his seat after the bell indicated the day had ended.

At that moment, he thanked his mom for passing on the mind-reading gene onto him. He never actually listened to anything that interesting. Yes, it was an advantage to know answers from teachers, opinions and gossip from classmates and what not from time to time, but this was something unusual. This guy he didn’t notice much, but he could now see his eyes were the deepest chocolate, his face had some really nice features and he was overall good-looking. That day the guy was just wearing some jeans and a leather jacket _–only he does that at that time of the year–_ but Frank knows he’s into some of the same bands he likes himself. He hadn’t thought anything special of it until now. Wow, the power of teenage hormones. Such nice thighs.

When Frank got home, he kept thinking about this guy. He had to get to know his name, he had to get to know him. _“Hi, mom”_ he greeted Linda with a kiss on the cheek, her perfume filling his senses. _“Hi, Frank. Want anything to eat? I made some lasagna.”_ The sweet voice spoke. _“Oh, I think I’ll pass.”_ he announced, impressing the older woman. _“Well, that’s a new one. I’ll leave some in the fridge for you to have tomorrow for dinner”_ she decided. _“Yeah, yeah, thanks”_ he responded as he quietly strutted to his room. _“Don’t use that tone with me if you don’t want me to ground you again, Frank!”_ was the last he heard his mother say as he shut the door and took his shoes off.

Frank continued to think about this guy as he blasted Black Flag on his speakers and followed along with his guitar as usual. He went online and told Ray everything about the mysterious guy with the dirty thoughts.

  _‘Misfit_96 at 10.04: But Ray, he just seemed normal in the background, I didn’t even expect something interesting from him. And that was so hot._

_zzRayManzz at 10.04: Oh, man. TMI. But you gotta go tell him something. Either that or I’ll tell him, if not you’ll blab on about him more than if you didn’t do anything._

_Misfit_96 at 10.06: Oh yes. You’ll see. I’ll do something about it. I’ll make his fantasy real. His lips would be very useful then._

_zzRayManzz at 10.07: Dude, go sleep or something. Ughhh I think you forget that I don’t wanna know._

_Misfit_96 at 10.07: Oh, fine. Better sleep._

_\---Misfit_96 is offline---‘_

He and Matt were his best friends, but Ray was the only one who knew about his mind reading. He still had the guy’s face planted on his mind after turning his laptop off and throwing an old Misfits shirt on for sleeping. The last thought in his mind was that he’d do something about it the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, I’m Frank” was what came out of Frank’s mouth as he appeared behind Gerard’s locker after he shut it close. The look of bewilderment combined with the pink tinge on Gerard’s cheeks indicated he didn’t see him before. _‘Get it together, man’_ Frank heard his thoughts because after a few seconds he started doubting the guy was even alive.

“Oh, hey, I’m Gerard” he responded, smiling broadly. Gerard. A plain name, yet it suited just perfectly. “That’s a nice name” Frank told him. _‘That’s the one you scream in my dreams’_ Gerard thought. Frank chuckled at that, Gerard’s face filled with slight panic once again, so Frank decided to go with a bit dangerous yet cliché “You’re cute when you blush”.

Gerard seemingly got himself together, even though his cheeks were now alarmingly red. “Well, that’s very gay of you, may I say, Frank” he smirked, and Frank knew it was the adrenaline speaking for him. _‘Shit, I messed up. Why did I say that out loud? Shit, shit. At least he’s not gay’_ came from Gerard’s head. “What? Am I not allowed to express my true self freely? What do they teach at school these days? Geez.” he sneered back, Gerard’s face still blushing, his mouth open but seemingly unable to form any words. “Oh, never mind,” Frank continued, “wanna go play video games at my house sometime?”

Gerard’s face lit up, “Only if you want me to beat you at everything we play” he managed.  Frank shoved his arm playfully, mocking hurt, and that seemed to get Gerard back to Earth. “But I don’t know, I only just met you” he now said, returning to his shy self, fiddling with his books. Gerard was pretty intricate, he’s pretty shy, actually, he’s very shy, but his mind was completely the opposite. “Well, as I can notice from everything you wear, you’re into some cool bands, and I’m sure we’ve seen each other around for years, I don’t bite.” Frank stared at those precious lips, biting his unconsciously, and when the bell rang, Gerard began to race a hundred miles an hour into his next class, only to be stopped by Frank pulling his arm.

“At least let me give you my number, sweetie” Frank sarcastically spoke the last word. _‘Fuck, stop it, you’ll give me a boner again’_ Gerard thought with a pretty blank face. “Sorry, sorry, just joking, give me your phone, I’ll write it myself” and, surprisingly, Gerard quickly took his phone out and Frank added himself into his contact list, naming himself ‘Frankie’.

***

Ray poked Frank’s arm. Frank had been wandering into everyone’s heads, just now taking much more of his time just in his own head, thinking about how cute Gerard was. _‘Earth to Frank’_ Ray thought, widening his eyes, and Frank noticed the Pre-Algebra teacher had asked him a question. _’28, Frank, goddammit’_ Ray thought, hiding his face in his hands with desperation. “28, Mr. Andretti” Frank spoke to the teacher. “Yes, thank you, Mr. Iero” he responded, a bit irritated before continuing with his lesson on the board.

“Man, next time, I won’t just give you the answer” Ray spoke. “Okay, okay, fine,” Frank told him “but you should have seen his face. He was just like blushing so much. And he was so cute.” “Man, we’ve gone over this. Ask him out once and for all” Ray proposed for at least the hundredth time that day. “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll do it. But first, I have to get to know him, ya know? Just short conversations at first. I don’t want to scare him off. ” Frank acknowledged. _'It’s starting to sound like you like him, man. And not in the getting-into-his-pants-and-bye-bye kinda way'_ Ray thought and smirked, looking at Frank. “Oh shut up, Ray.” Frank ended the conversation out loud. He still needed a lot of time with Gerard to actually form a somewhat concrete opinion of the guy. With Gerard’s shyness, he couldn’t get an opinion immediately, not that he should, after all. They had to get talking and knowing each other a lot more, and that’s a bonus as well, because reading Gerard’s mind when they talk helps him get to know him too, when words fail him at least. He could now think of a thousand ways to use the guy’s thoughts. _‘Hmm, his sweet spots.’_ Okay, his thoughts had to stop now, and he concluded they needed a lot more time to themselves to get to know each other.

***  

That afternoon, Frank’s mother had gone to work, only leaving a note. _‘Typical’_ Frank thought to himself, racing to his room. He turned the music on as usual, only this time concentrating intensely, closing his eyes while sitting on the bed. The mind-reading works a lot better when being close to people, but long-distance mind reading could be accomplished, his mother had explained, with a lot on concentration. A few minutes went by as Frank focused on Gerard, at the beginning he thought it was just bullshit from his mother, but after trying hard enough, he got a little something.

 _‘Mikey, shit, he’s not my boyfriend’_. What? Mikey, who’s Mikey? He decided he’d just try later and went to the kitchen for something to eat.

Great, the lasagna’s still there. After the delicious plate and a couple of hours’ sleep, Frank decided to give the long-distance shit another try. After all, he’s got nothing to lose. He now decided to sit on the floor, _‘All meditation-like’_ he smiled as his face filled with concentration once more.

 _'Unf, Frankie, shit'_ Oh. _'Shit, oh, it feels so good'_ With that Frank's boxers got a bit tighter. Was that Gerard... getting off? This was really hot. Now he was getting worked up at the thought. He palmed his bulge, gasping at the contact, as he kept concentrating on Gerard. Frank started imagining Gerard, no clothes, his cheeks flushed and his forehead with a line of sweat. Fuck. He finally got his dick out of his boxers and started stroking himself slowly, reaching for a tissue from a box under the bed. Concentration filled him, and he felt some pre-cum already leaking from his tip.

Frank's imagination was filled of Gerard, and how he would moan deliciously when he massaged his prostate, how he would squirm as he stroked him and filled him with pleasure. _'Arghh, the things you do to me, Frank-Fuck'._ Frank's now hard dick throbbed at that, imagining Gerard currently laying down on his bed, now fastening his pace, his thumb running against his tip deliciously. _'Mmm, yes'_ Arching his back. _'Ooh'_ Bucking his hips. _'I'm gonna come'_ Gerard moaned in his thoughts. Frank frantically moved his wrist and felt his orgasm approaching in his stomach. _'Ungh, fuck, Frank, baby'_ the moan was the loudest so far. That was all Frank could handle, and soon enough he was releasing his seed on the tissue, imagining Gerard as he did so himself, his cum spilling all over his stomach. Fuck, that was hot.

Frank then got rid of the tissue and went to sleep with a smile on his face. This boy he definitely needed to get to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days until summer break. At least they ought to be interesting. With that mindset Frank started his Wednesday, not that they’d be doing much, anyway, since half of the staff had given up at this point. And just as he thought, the day ended in a bliss, he thought as he started walking home.

The sun was apparently giving them a break that day, as it was hidden behind immense clouds. Everyone seemed to have noticed the nice temperature as the school emptied faster than it usually does. The wind blew fresh against Frank's face, who honestly preferred chilly weather a thousand times over. Children's laughter erupted from the playground nearby as he walked towards his house.

Luck might just be on his side, as he devises a face he has thought of a couple times by now, waiting for something outside of school, leaning against the tall brick wall.  _'Ugh, I'm hungry, I wanna go home'_  Gerard thought, and Frank took his chance and just went for it. Even as he approached, Gerard didn't notice him, he wasn't seemingly paying attention to anything in particular and he jumped a bit as his attention was brought to Frank tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, hey" Gerard smiled. "Hey, you going home?" Frank smirked, the answer obvious, though what he was asking was something else. He blushed at the advance and how Gerard once again couldn't get a word out of his mouth. ' _Fuck, speak'_  Gerard encouraged himself. "Yes, are you?" Gerard finally stuttered.

"Um, yeah, can I walk with you, if that's none of a problem? " Frank shyly asked, and just as Gerard opened his mouth, a skinny boy joined the boys. The confidence with which he approached let Frank know he was with Gerard, and he double blushed at that. Who is this guy? He looked young for a senior, but then again you never know. This school is certainly big.

"Oh, great! You're walking home with us?" the boy asked. "Oh, sorry, I'm Mikey" he spoke as he started walking. Mikey chuckled happily in his head. Oh God. The mind reading  _had_  worked at that first try. "You're his brother, then?" Frank asked cautiously, as they had little resemblance. "Yeah, my little brother, actually" Gerard spoke, smiling a bit more confidently now, still staring at the floor timidly at times.

“So, what bands do you like?” Mikey started, noticing Frank’s Misfits decoration on his messenger bag, pointing at it with his index finger. “Well, my favorite’s Black Flag, and that kind of stuff.” Frank grinned excitedly as his face lit. He was starting to like this guy. “Gee taught me all I know about bands. Black Flag’s pretty awesome, you know.” Mikey added. “Hey, but Misfits wins all of the awards, you know what I mean?” Gerard said, with a tone of sass in his voice. God did this boy change with a bit of confidence. Frank liked it to the last bit.

As they walked the rest of the way towards the siblings’ home, they went on about their favorite bands, their sound over the years, and whether Star Trek or Star Wars was the best there was. “I totally have to agree with Frank here, Star Trek is best” Mikey shoved Gerard’s shoulder. “Hell no, Mikes. You guys have awful taste” Gerard smirked, speaking a bit more with one side of his mouth. “Haven’t you seen the third one, Gerard? Clearly Star Trek owns.” Frank stated playfully as they stopped in front of a two story beige house. Both boys had been participating eagerly in the conversation, their faces filled with joy as they talked about their interests enthusiastically. Gerard's confidence seemed to boost whenever he had company, or maybe it was his brother specifically. Frank’s own home wasn’t far away, just a few blocks left. _‘Fuck, what a nice ass’_ Gerard thought, though Frank scanned his face and he couldn’t match his thoughts to his expression, not a hint of what he was really thinking in his features. That kind of unexpressive…expression could only be achieved with years of practice, and Frank certainly wouldn’t have had a clue of what Gerard’s thoughts were could he not read minds.

“Well, my house is just a couple blocks over, so-” Frank started, only to be interrupted by Mikey’s excitement “Hey, let’s go in for coffee, Frank!” he said as he looked for the keys to get in. “Oh, you have coffee? Fuck yes, absolutely.” Frank decided a couple of hours at the Way house wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially if there is coffee involved. So much thinking about coffee meant Gerard’s widened eyes went almost unnoticed. _‘What? Seriously?’_ Gerard practically kicked himself mentally.

“This is the Way mansion, welcome Mr.Iero” Mikey stated jokingly, waving a hand elegantly as he opened the door for Frank to get in. “You sounded like a vampire there, Mikey” Frank giggled, a bit girly he must admit. Gerard, who was already in, just smiled and went directly to the sofa, “Make yourself at home, Mikey will make coffee” he motioned Frank to the long sofa beside him for Frank to sit. This was a moment Frank couldn’t resist, and he just lay there, trying to be sexy, smirking as he scanned Gerard’s whole body slowly whilst Mikey was busy in the kitchen. “How do you like it, Frank?” Mikey’s voice half-shouted from the kitchen. _Very much, Mikey._ “Oh, just a bit of sugar’s okay, not too much” he answered as he turned the TV on.

“Mom and Dad will get home soon, in case you wanted food. We’re starving but it’ll have to wait” Gee said, a bit shyly after the smirks and eyes Frank had to offer. “Hey, here, sit, Mikey can sit where you are.” Frank patted the sofa as he made space for Gerard. Gerard seemed reluctant at first, but just as Mikey got in with three mugs of coffee, he went for it. About half an hour of relaxation, watching cartoons and drinking coffee passed by, and they could all hear an engine roar in the garage.

***

“Ah, that would be the food” Mikey said nonchalantly as Donna enters through the garage door. “Hello, boys” she greets them in a sweet voice. “Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Frank.” Donna Way smiles broadly at him, “Hello Frank, make yourself at home. But first, I need you boys to help me with the groceries.” The three of them go back to the car that had just arrived and take a couple of bags each, taking them to the kitchen. Frank insisted they all help store the food.

“So, Frank, tell me,” their mother says, “you study at Belleville?” Just as he puts the soup cans away, he faces her. “Yes, I’m a senior, just like Gerard”. “Oh, I see,” she answers, her voice sweet and mellow. “I’ll be preparing chicken for dinner. Stay for a while and you’ll finally eat” she laughs. Just as Frank opened his mouth to decline politely, Mikey intervenes. “She insists, believe me”. _‘God, Michael, how disrespectful. How sweet can Frank be? I’ll be sure to serve him extra chicken, he’s a bit thin.’_ Donna thought.

Frank was considering just saying his mother was expecting him in order to decline, but then he saw Gerard bend down to pick up something he dropped, giving him a nice view that made him think of how much more he can enjoy his stance. Also, the brothers have blabbed a lot, praising their mother’s cooking, and with only frozen dinner, fresh food was more than welcome. “Thank you very much, Mrs. Way, I’ll stay” he exclaimed cheerily as he went once again to the living room, discussing music and what-not with the boys he was starting to grow fond of.


End file.
